


Nap Time Interrupted

by catvampcrazines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future!Pydia, Humor, Lydia shipping Olicity, Peter shipping Olicity, Shipping, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's trying to take a nap, but his disruptive pillow is occupied with shipping Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: bite and laughter, given to me by the lovely charloedrama.

Peter lay on their couch, on his back, his head resting comfortably in Lydia’s lap as he dozed and she watched the TV.

A pleased noise rumbled in his chest as her fingers absently began to stroke his side. He turned his face toward her stomach to escape some of the light from the room and screen, scooting closer. He nuzzled her midriff and settled in for a nap since she seemed complacent.

When her fingertips went from stroking to biting into his ribs as she laughed, he awoke with an undignified squeak, immediately trying to escape her touch as his legs jolted. He turned his face so he could fix her with a squinty glare. 

Lydia only laughed harder and removed her tormenting hand so that she could ruffle his hair before stroking it down to soothe him.

“ _Mean_ ,” he grumbled and turned his back to the evil TV, wrapping one of his arms around his sweet and equally wicked pillow.

"Shh. Oliver’s going to check Felicity’s roots in a sec."

Peter scooted his head down enough to nip at Lydia’s hipbone possessively.

"Don’t talk about another man so fondly, even if he’s fictional and in love with another fictional character."

"Actually, he hasn’t said it for real ye—"

"He  _loves_  her and  _this_  is a rerun. Now, no more attacking the sleepy werewolf.” He kissed the spot he’d grazed with his teeth, tempted to distract her, but decided to go back to his nap, knowing better than to get between Lydia and Arrow.

 

 

([♥♥♥](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myteenwolf))

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, successfully without angst! Happy to put out some fluff, even if this is a very simple nibblet. *mrah* An Arrow shipping managed to sneak a mention in there, so this is a tiny bit crack too, considering this is slightly future!Pydia as well. I was vaguely aware of S3 Oliver/Felicity spoilers that had broken, but trying to delay my seeing them. Obviously, this turned into Lyd shipping them. Oi. I’m a dork.


End file.
